


Hope Swan Jones

by starcrossedpages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Hook - Freeform, Hope Jones - Freeform, Hope Swan-Jones - Freeform, Multi, emma swan - Freeform, kidnap, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedpages/pseuds/starcrossedpages
Summary: In which Hope (Hook and Emma's daughter) gets kidnapped and they come to rescue her...





	Hope Swan Jones

**Author's Note:**

> (Wrote this randomly today so I thought I'd share it... I'll update the next part tomorrow or Saturday...)

It took her a long moment to realise what was going on. Tied to a chair, Hope had no way of escaping this place and with her captor staring in her direction, she could not afford to risk it. So she clung to the belief that her mum and her dad would realise that she was missing and they would come and find her… rescue her from this person.

Her head ached; maybe he’d hit her over the head when he sneaked up behind her. Hope could not remember anything leading up to this moment. Everything was a blur to her.  
“Why… why am I here?” she asked hoarsely. 

She could have sworn the person had smiled. “Because your parents will come for you,” he answered flatly.

“Maybe they won’t…” she said.

“Oh, they will. You are their precious little daughter,” he snarled. “An easy target… I can get them to do whatever I wanted if it meant not harming you,” he added.

“Yet, they will kill you when they get their hands on you,” Hope said flatly. And it was true. Her parents were way too overprotective of her and she didn’t mind… not anymore. She just wished more than anything that they would turn up and get her away from this man and away from this place. 

Hope glanced around the almost dark room. She couldn’t quite make out anything inside so she looked back at her captor. “Please just let me go… whatever my parents did to you… or what they haven’t done, is none of my business. I just want to go home.”

“That isn’t likely to happen, princess… not when I am finished with you.”

Hope scowled and tried to loosen the rope, but she knew it was no use. “You’re gonna regret this!”

“Am I?” he mocked.

Just then there was a loud noise and the door swung open…


End file.
